


Не хозяин

by Shelby_M



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Космобиолухи - Ольга Громыко | Kosmobioluhi - Olga Gromyko, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, fandom OE 2016, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelby_M/pseuds/Shelby_M
Summary: По заданию «Ты никогда не решишь проблему, если будешь думать так же, как те, кто ее создал». Альберт Эйнштейн





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с itildin (este) - https://ficbook.net/authors/121820.  
> Бета Аларис - http://www.diary.ru/member/?3250679.

* * *  
  
Страшно лишь сначала, когда он только-только просыпается и понимает, где оказался. Выходит, хозяин все же сдал его в «DEX-компани» — как и собирался. Просто непонятно, отключать-то зачем было? И так не сбежал бы, куда ему идти. Да и приказов он не нарушал, хотя, пожалуй, мог. Но зачем? Потом приходит безразличие. Лучше утилизация, чем такое… предательство. Да, чем дольше он думает о случившемся, тем больше склоняется к тому, что это отвратительное ноющее ощущение внутри — ощущение от чужого предательства. Ведь он делал все, что от него требовалось, всегда. Да и хозяин вроде бы относился нормально. Но при этом, как только выдался шанс обменять старую «шестерку» на новенькую «семерку» — без раздумий сдал его в «DEX-компани». Как вещь, которая надоела. Эта мысль почему-то самая обидная.  
  
И что теперь? Снова на продажу? Или все же утилизируют? На продажу не хотелось. Опять новые хозяева, неизвестно, какие, и как быстро он им надоест. Может, сходу завалить все тесты и проявить агрессию? Тогда точно уничтожат. Хотя тоже не вариант.  
  
— Где взяли? — голосовой анализ выдает около двадцати лет. Открыть глаза даже на мгновение, чтобы взглянуть на говорящего, киборг не решается. Судя по ощущениям — его раздели, и теперь он, полностью обнаженный, лежит то ли на столе, то ли на койке. Кажется, никаких датчиков пока не подключали, но это лишь вопрос времени. А потом пойдут тесты и… и.  
  
— Хозяин сдал. Захотел заменить на «семерку», у нас же на сайте до сих пор висит, что «шестерок» бесплатно меняют.  
  
— Ясно, — голос молодой, но почему-то кажется слишком холодным и даже слегка презрительным. — Выходит, никому не принадлежит.  
  
— Ну, на данный момент — да, — второму около сорока пяти. Леворукий, ну хоть бы зрачки полезли проверить, что ли — тогда можно будет оценить их внешность. — На утилизацию его — и дело с концом. Правда, эта «шестерка» вроде не бракованная, так что прогнать по тестам и можно на распродажу.  
  
— Это не вам решать, — второй ответил резковато, но тут же взял себя в руки. — Ладно, свою часть работы вы выполнили, можете идти. Дальше я займусь.  
  
Наверно, надо все же что-то сделать, но желания нет. Есть лишь усталость и вялость. Хочется спать и ни о чем не думать. Его переворачивают на бок, кажется, осматривая.  
  
— Однако, — новый голос, чей обладатель сидел в помещении настолько тихо, что до сих пор его присутствие никак не определялось. Киборг в последний момент подавляет непроизвольное желание вздоргнуть и тем самым выдать себя. — Неслабо его потрепало. За такое скидку захотят.  
  
Чьи-то пальцы, затянутые в перчатки, осторожно касаются неровных рубцов на спине — он не помнит, откуда они. Появились еще до хозяина. Хочется поежиться, сжаться и попросить не трогать. А может, так и сделать? Может, пусть узнают?..  
  
— Документы и чип есть?  
  
— Да. Хозяин оставил, — слово «хозяин» окрашено негативными эмоциями — презрение и отвращение. Почему? Киборг снова чувствует прикосновение к шрамам и старается не двигаться. Страшно, потому что в этот момент он как никогда ясно осознает, что он — просто кукла. Никому, по сути, не нужная.  
  
* * *  
  
— Схожу за шадди, — ленивые интонации; судя по тембру, обладателю голоса лет тридцать. А судя по самим интонациям, он здесь главный. Обычно только такие позволяют себе ленивое пренебрежение. — Тебе брать?  
  
— Нет, благодарю. Я еще повожусь с ним.  
  
— Как хочешь.  
  
Слышен звук закрывающейся двери, потом — тишина. Легкое дыхание оставшегося в помещении человека непривычно близко к уху, и вдруг — еле слышный шепот:  
  
— Ты меня слышишь?  
  
Он может не отвечать. Он может ответить. Он может солгать. Он может ответить правду. Он может свернуть этому человеку шею… а, нет, не может, имплантаты заблокированы. Ну, в любом случае выбор имеется. Что его поражает, так это изменившийся тембр голоса. Никакого презрения, спокойствие и, кажется, участие. Он не знает, что толкает его на это. Но решается.  
  
— Да, — и открывает глаза.  
  
Парень, двадцать три-двадцать пять лет, каштановые волосы до плеч, серые глаза. Смотрит спокойно, ничем не выказывая удивления, что киборг заговорил с ним.  
  
— Ты хочешь жить?  
  
Небольшая заминка и замешательство.  
  
— Да.  
  
Парень кивает, словно ожидал этого ответа.  
  
— Сможешь ответить на тесты «правильно», чтобы никто ничего не узнал?  
  
— Да, — в его собственном голосе — удивление, которое не удается скрыть. — Думаю, да.  
  
— Хорошо. — На этом беседа заканчивается — возвращается тот, второй. Черноволосый, бледный, высокий. Он киборгу не нравится. От него веет опасностью.  
  
— Ну что, прогоним его по стандартным тестам, и по домам?  
  
* * *  
  
— По результатам все в норме.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Отклонений точно не выявлено?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Но это «шестерка»…  
  
— По тестам все хорошо. Других отклонений при общении я тоже не заметил. Здесь не срыв, а просто нажива — хозяин захотел бесплатную «семерку», а остальное неважно. Приказов он никаких не нарушал, и хозяин не жаловался.  
  
— Не жаловался? — черноволосый приподнимает бровь.  
  
Второй хмыкает.  
  
— Знаете, тут даже я без всякого встроенного детектора лжи понял, что он врет, лишь бы придумать хоть какую-то причину для обмена.  
  
— Ну-ну.  
  
— Господин Алва…  
  
— Уговорил. Тогда — распродажа? Хотя кто его такого потрепанного захочет.  
  
— Допустим, я.  
  
Усмешка черноволосого, кажется, выражает запредельный уровень цинизма. Второй невозмутимо смотрит в ответ.  
  
— А что такого?  
  
— Зачем тебе боевой киборг? Да еще устаревшая модель?  
  
— Сотрудникам полагается скидка, разве нет?  
  
— Подожди, ты что, серьезно?  
  
— Да. Давно хотел, а тут такой случай.  
  
Черноволосый бормочет что-то на кэналлийском.  
  
— Господин Алва, так могу я или нет?  
  
— Можешь. Только я тебя не понимаю. Если некому лужайку косить или яичницу жарить, взял бы Mary.  
  
— Считайте, что это моя прихоть, — тот, который моложе, равнодушно пожимает плечами и, полуобернувшись к киборгу, закрепленному в стенде, вдруг незаметно подмигивает ему.  
  
* * *  
  
— Сколько-сколько?  
  
— Пять тысяч. Четыре у меня есть, еще одну наскребу, но не хватает для…  
  
— Стоп. Ты хочешь потратить десять тысяч кэртианских единиц на устаревшего боевого кибера?  
  
— На разумного боевого кибера.  
  
— Еще хуже. Проблемы с «шестерками» и их срывами…  
  
— Проблемы с «шестерками» не решатся, если думать так же, как те, кто их создал. У них один ответ на все — утилизация. Этот киборг утилизации не заслуживает. В конце концов, Юстин, я не так часто прошу.  
  
— Почему именно этот?  
  
— Потому что хотя бы ему я смогу помочь. Если заберу к себе.  
  
— Он перережет нас ночью, и все, что останется от твоей доброты — утренняя заметка в новостях про очередной «прискорбный инцидент, связанный с бракованной партией «DEX-компани», в связи с которым мы просим вас и так далее».  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
  
— Знаю. Он неагрессивен. И он нужен мне, чтобы я мог понять, что делать дальше.  
  
— Если продолжишь в том же духе, рискуешь больше чем карьерой.  
  
— Если не продолжу, то не смогу больше смотреть в зеркало без отвращения.  
  
— М-да. Тяжелый случай. Хорошо. Пусть будет по-твоему. Давай, покупай, посмотрим на твоего разумного.  
  
* * *  
  
Он садится во флайер, следуя приказу нового хозяина, и замирает, не решаясь двинуться, пока тот не запирает двери и не трогается с места.  
  
— Как тебя зовут? — новый хозяин бросает на него быстрый взгляд, не отвлекаясь от дороги. По внешности они сошли бы за ровесников. По росту — он немного выше, и волосы светлые, неровно подстриженные.  
  
— DEX-6.  
  
— Я спросил имя, а не модель. Если даже прежний хозяин никак не называл — у тебя не было никакого имени, которое ты придумал бы себе сам?  
  
— Арно.  
  
— Вот и хорошо.  
  
— Как вы узнали, что я разумный? — вопрос слетает с языка сам, прежде чем киборг успевает остановить себя.  
  
— Не знаю, — новый хозяин как-то невесело усмехается. — Наверно, почувствовал. Я видел «сорванных» раньше. Но не было возможности помочь им хоть чем-то. И с тобой-то рискую. Вдруг мне теперь придется уволиться и бежать с планеты, — он тихо смеется, а голос остается спокойным — странно, похоже, он совсем не против такого расклада. — Ты не против, что я купил тебя?  
  
— Нет, хозяин, — как он вообще может возражать? Зачем такие вопросы? Словно он — человек. Может, это какая-то ловушка «DEX-компани»? Но почему-то этому человеку хочется верить.  
  
— Не хозяин.  
  
— Система не… то есть, прошу прощения, я не понял.  
  
— Не хозяин, — человек улыбается ему — совершенно искренне, притормаживая флайер возле магазина. — Меня зовут Валентин. Приятно познакомиться, Арно.  
  
Арно коротко пожимает протянутую руку и закусывает губу, не решаясь ничем выразить до сих пор новое, неизвестное чувство, охватившее его целиком — надежду.


End file.
